Lovely Energy PreCure!
Lovely Energy PreCure! is a Pretty Cure fan series by CureSailorMoon1617 . The series genres are Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Comedy, Action, Adventure, and Magical Girl. The series themes are Magic, Friendship, Love, and Human Emotions. Plot 25 years ago, a great evil attacked the earth but legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure were born and saved the day. But with the threat of evil still around special schools were created so that young girls with the potential to become pretty cures could learn and train so that they could combat the forces of evil. Eriko Dengenbara is a 13 year old girl selected to go to the prestigous Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy, where she discovers her own hidden powers and is given a pretty cure team of her own. Characters 'Lovely Energy PreCure!' ''Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy She is a sweet and smart young girl who is very clumsy and a big eater. She has a pure heart of gold and loves to see people happy. She loves magical girl anime series, anything with cats, and wearing clothes that are pink. She is Japanese and comes from Tokyo, Japan where she grew up and spent most of her life. She comes from a normal family and her mother is a doctor and her father is a teacher. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her extremely pure heart. Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Nice She is a caring and loving young girl who is super sweet and kind. She has a lot of dreams and can be rather boy crazy at times. She loves comed anime series, anything with bunnies and elephants, and wearing the cutest clothes. She is Italian and comes from Venice, Italy where she was born and raised. She comes from a middle class family and her mother is a scientist and her father is an officer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her extreme cuteness and loving heart. Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby She is a kind and smart young girl who is arrogant and confident. She is very talented and is super scary whem mad angry. She loves supernatural and mysrtery anime series, anything with music notes and stars, and wearing that are fashionable. She is Japanese-French and comes from Paris, France. She comes from a wealthy family and her mother is an actress and her father is a writer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her many talents and kindness. Gia Rocker / Cure Gold She is a strong and serious young girl who is athletic and brave. She loves playing sports and will always be there for her friends. She loves school story and romance anime series, anything with that is super cute, and wearing pretty clothes. She is Spanish-English and comes from New York, USA. She comes from a famous and her mother is an famous model and singer and her father is a director and producer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her great strength and bravery. Leo Shishi / Duke Lion He is a kind and smart young man who lost his memory 5 years ago. He is the Bravery Duke of Lovely Energy PreCure! and fights alongside them. He is often at odds with Eriko and they often get into arguments even though he secretley has a crush on her. 'Fairies' Okashi She is Eriko's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Eriko to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is super sweet and clumsy just like Eriko and smart as well. She loves to eat fruit and apple juice is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Ascolta She is Natalia's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Natalia to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is very lovable and sweet just like Natalia and looks up to her. She loves to eat candy and orange juice is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Musique She is Renée's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Renée to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is really kind and arrogant just like Renée and is talented just like her. She loves to eat cookies and cakes and tea is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Silver She is Gia's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Gia to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is strong and serious just like Renée and loves to have fun. She loves to eat junk food and soda is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy' Haruhi Daiichigennoni She is the school's head master and was a apart of one of the very first pretty cure teams. She is a caring and beautiful women who come from a wealthy family and is often mistaken for one of the students because of her youthful looks. Fuyuko Kōrinohāto She is a teacher and was a pretty cure with the power of snow 15 years earlier. She is the home room teacher of Class 1-B and teaches english. She is a beautiful and kind teacher who often dresses up in winter clothes. She was the only one of her precure team to survive a mission 10 years earlier. Kotomi Myūjikarumasu She is a teacher and was a pretty cure with the power of sound 18 years earlier. She is the home room teacher of Class 1-A and teaches science. She is also a former teen idol and is very beautiful and often sings in the class room for no reason but just out of habit mostly. Miyu Binochūi She is a teacher and was a pretty cure with the power of beauty 13 years earlier. She is the home room teacher of Class 1-C and teaches math. She loves flowers and jewels and is considered very beautiful and is popular among the male students. 'Students' 'Other Pretty Cure Teams' 'Kageishi' Kowai kaunto One of the leaders of Kageishi and a very mean person, he hates pretty cure and will attack them if both of his subboardnents fail. He hates cuteness and all things pretty. He secretly has a crush on Misu· batto but oftne trys to hide it. Misu· batto One of the subboardnents of Kowai kaunto and a person obsessed with looking good, the monsters she sends after pretty cure often are based on every day beauty products. She knows that Kowai kaunto and Sā· supaidā both have a crush on her and often trys to use it to her advantage. She cares deeply for Kura-sa and thinks of her like a little sister. Sā· supaidā One of the subboardnents of Kowai kaunto and a person with a bad sense of humor, the monsters he sends after pretty cure often are based on tools and cutlery. He has crush on Misu· batto that he is very bad at hiding most of the time. Kura-sa A young women that Misu· batto thinks of as a little sister and is very protective of her. She seems bad on the outside but is actually a kind person on the inside and only acts mean to keep others from hurting her. She has amnesia and only has memories from the last 5 years. 'Other Characters' Ningyo A mysterious but friendly mermaid who lives in Lake Nagisa by Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy dorms and becomes friends with Eriko but will allow only Eriko to see and talk to her as she has great trust in her because she can tell that Eriko is a very trustworthy person. Yūrei A mysterious and beautiful ghost who is cheerful and sweet. She roams Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy at night and hides in the bacement during the day. She becomes friends with the pretty cures of Lovely Energy on the grounds that they don't tell anyone about her existence. Koyōsei A cute and sweet pixie who loves having fun and playing with her animal friends. She lives in Honoka Forest and made friends with Lovely Energy when they went berry picking on a sunday. She makes them promise not to tell anyone about her. Yamitenshi A mysterious but wise and beautiful angel who often helps the cures when they need advice or just some one to talk to. She also helps them in their fight against the forces of evil and can tell them the weakness of a monster. Production Places Items Attacks Gallery 'Lovely Energy PreCure! Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy '' Eriko Dengenbara.jpg|Eriko Dengenbara Cure Energy.jpg|Cure Energy '' Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Nice '' Natalia Cuoreopalina.jpg|Natalia Cuoreopalina Cure Nice.jpg|Cure Nice '' Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby '' Renée Verrevent.jpg|Renée Verrevent Cure Ruby.jpg|Cure Music '' Gia Rocker / Cure Gold '' Gia Rocker 2.jpg|Gia Rocker Cure Gold.jpg|Cure Gold '' Leo Shishi / Duke Lion '' Leo Shishi.jpg|Leo Shishi Duke Lion.jpg|Duke Lion '' '''Fairies ''Okashi ''' Okashi (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Okashi (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Ascolta '' Ascolta (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Ascolta (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Musique '' Musique (Fairy Form).png|Fairy Form Musique (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Silver '' Silver (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Silver (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' '''Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy 'Teachers and Staff' Haruhi Daiichigennoni.jpg|Haruhi Daiichigennoni Fuyuko Kōrinohāto.jpg|Fuyuko Kōrinohāto Kotomi Myūjikarumasu.jpg|Kotomi Myūjikarumasu Miyu Binochūi.jpg|Miyu Binochūi 'Students' 'Other Pretty Cure Teams' 'Kageishi' Kowai kaunto.jpg|Kowai kaunto Misu· batto.jpg|Misu· batto Sā· supaidā.jpg|Sā· supaidā Kura-sa.jpg|Kura-sa 'Other Characters' ' Ningyo.jpg|Ningyo Yūrei.jpg|Yūrei Koyōsei.jpg|Koyōsei ' Quotes 'Lovely Energy PreCure!' ''Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy :"''The Power of Love and Light, Cure Energy!" :―Cure Energy ''Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Nice ''"The Heart of Nature and Life, Cure Nice!" ―Cure Nice ''Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby :"''The Star of Music and Dance, Cure Ruby!" :―Cure Ruby ''Gia Rocker / Cure Gold :"''The Strength of Jewels and Metal, Cure Gold!" :―Cure Gold ''Leo Shishi / Duke Lion 'Fairies' Okashi Ascolta Musique Silver 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy' Haruhi Daiichigennoni Fuyuko Kōrinohāto Kotomi Myūjikarumasu Miyu Binochūi 'Students' 'Other Pretty Cure Teams' 'Kageishi' Kowai kaunto Misu· batto Sā· supaidā 'Other Characters''' Trivia * Category:CureSailorMoon1617 Category:Lovely Energy PreCure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:Fan Series